


The Reason Gavin Was Smiling

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Reason Gavin Was Smiling

Michael loved watching Gavin.

Not in that creepy stalker way where he breathes heavy and has his hands down his pants while he sits in the bushes, but he just loves sitting there and watching Gavin because of one thing. His smiles.

Like, when Gavin’s editing, he does this thing with his tongue, where he just holds it against his teeth. He’d occasionally trace them before resting his tongue against the upper left side of his mouth, right in Michael’s view. He does it when he’s thinking, a cute little frown on his face when he hits a snag, trying to decide between one screen or another to follow but as soon as he figures it out, he’d grin and click furiously as if trying to catch the idea before it faded.

Or when they’re recording a Let’s Play. He loves glancing over at the Brit, seeing his face light up with joy when he finds something cool. Every time Gavin laughed, Michael couldn’t help but smile and whenever Gavin shrieked, one of the others coming to attack him, he had to tone down that intense urge to run over and protect him, hating the fact that the smile had vanished from sight.

The best time to watch Gavin, though, was when they were alone, in Michael’s bed. The sun’s just come up and there’s this orange-ish tint to everything, lighting Gavin’s messy hair up like a halo. His skin looked flawless and there was a little smile on his face because of whatever dream he’d happen to having.

Michael liked to think he was in one of those dreams because all he wanted was to be the reason Gavin was smiling.


End file.
